


When you're queen

by yikesbaby



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Charlotte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Minor Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Omega Becky, but the divorce is hitting me hard so this is what we're doing, this is as weird for me as it is for you fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesbaby/pseuds/yikesbaby
Summary: Charlotte has been told all her life that everything will make sense and fall into place once she's queen, but she's been crowned very recently, and quite honestly, wasn't any close to figuring anything out at all. Much less now that a past nuisance is back into her life and ready to break down the resolve that took so long to build.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't ship real people. ship their complex wrestling personas instead.

_“When you become Queen, you will understand, Charlotte.”_

It was already a worn-down mantra; one she was burdened throughout her life to listen to almost on a day to day basis. By her father, the guards, the council, and everyone else with a yapping mouth that liked to take digs at the gullible pride of Ric Flair’s esteemed daughter. She knew that walls had ears, she knew everyone whispered and commented about her status, how “interesting” her way of expressing her ideas was (the lack of screaming, the lack of a pheromone stench), how she lacked the aggressiveness and commanding spirit every other alpha in every room she walked in liked to remind her they had. It didn’t really matter much to her, but the dilemmas made themselves revealed, and she wondered every day what else there was there to comprehend, beyond the knowledge she already had.

Her father then died a terrible and unexpected death, and suddenly she understood.

She saw how behind every comment, their pupils would zero in on her sword, afraid to get hurt, afraid to overstep. How their voices shook, how their feet shuffled and they did a small and amusing little dance of nerves racking around their bodies, afraid for their frail egos to get even the slightest bit hurt.

_Fear._

They feared her, as they had once feared her father. They feared the power that she held, the decisions she made, the chances that she took. But most of all, they feared her because she held great power, and yet, used none for her self interest or gain. It seemed they found it infuriating when she presented as an alpha and they realized she would not be one to bend to their willing desires and their power-seeking. Charlotte, however? Charlotte thrived knowing that they knew they couldn’t lay a finger on her, much less try to control her.

It didn’t, however, stop her father’s voice from bouncing around in her head.

_“When you become Queen, you will understand, Charlotte.”_

Because although there were many things that she had managed to understand, there were still many others she was yet to grab grasp of, and becoming queen, unlike her father had said, had resolved some of her dilemmas, yet none of the important ones.

Before she could wallow in her misery for much longer, the door behind her opened and a voice perked up from behind the frame. She recognized the figure before it could even speak, but her soothing voice and familiar smell were enough to make her head clear up for a small amount of time.

“My queen,” she spoke, “it is time.”

Charlotte took a very deep breath (she had noticed herself doing that quite a significant amount lately) and nodded. “I will see myself out shortly. Thank you, Commander.”

“Leave that shit, Charles.” She answered, a small smile making its way onto her face. “Queen or not, it’s still Bayley to you.”

“Then, Bayley, it is only “my queen” outside of these quarters. You saying it makes me feel old already.”

“Okay, grandma.” Bayley grinned, “Hey, it’s just a circle metal thingy. Nothing too bad, right?”

Charlotte exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding and shook her head. “I know Bay… I’ll see you shortly.”

Bayley nodded solemnly and closed the door behind her, leaving Charlotte with her thoughts once more. She looked in the mirror one final time, smoothening creases in her dress that she knew weren’t there, just so she could do something with her hands for a few moments. She then squared her shoulders before turning around and walking out the door and into the hallway.

Immediately, every soldier around her straightened up and she wrinkled her nose at the number of smells that hit her all at once. She kept her face and tried to look as unbothered as her features could muster before walking down the hallway and out to the balcony, where rows and rows of people below her were watching her intently. She looked into the eyes of Natalya (her father’s beta and advisor of many years) and had to look away from the sad smile she was directed. She stood at the edge of the balcony before turning around and kneeling. Natalya walked forward, crown in her hands, before slowly putting it over the blonde locks until it held still. Charlotte stood up and turned to one of the soldiers, Andrade to be precise, handed her a sword. Her father’s sword, her _dead father’s_ sword that she now held as she looked down at her subjects.

She refused to tear up, but _god_ was she close.

“All hail the Queen!”

A chorus of chants ascended from the people below and Charlotte raised her fist slowly, in encouragement and agreement about something. What exactly she wasn’t sure.

She nodded to her guards and together they walked inside to the throne room, where two magnificent seats stood proudly. She felt the alpha jump in her, her spirit rejuvenated at the idea of leading. She stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes before walking toward the throne on the right, her father’s flashing robe laying upon it. She took it in her hands and could faintly detect his scent still on it, some cologne of some sort he would always wear. She slowly turned it around and put it around her shoulders, the big feather collar making her feel the slightest bit silly, but still overpowered by how right it felt to wear.

She sat down, the tail of the robe pooling below her feet, and she directed her eyes towards her advisor, her voice booming.

“Well, Natalya, there’s a lot we must do.”

“Indeed, we do.”

“Very well, start with the morning report.”

As she heard Natalya drone of about royal matters that needed attendance, there was only one real thought crossing her mind.

_Good god, let it all be over soon._

_-_

She had, of course, been running.

Her pants could be overheard as she ran past the trees in the forest, past the shallow waters and under the nearest bridge. Towed by the hand, a small child ran just as fast as her little short legs could take her, hiding under their mother’s robes as soon as they stopped under the bridge.

“Mom, I’m scared.”

Frantic brown eyes looked at her child’s own frightened blue ones and she held her close, listening in for the guards that were slowly approaching and about to cross the bridge. She did, however, focus on trying to smell as calming as possible for her toddler.

“Nothin’ to worry ‘bout, pipsqueak. Now, we gotta be quiet or else these meatheads are gonna find us, understand?”

Her daughter nodded and both of them held their breaths without realizing as the men walked above them, looking around for a trace of where they might have been. They didn’t look too eagerly, for it only took them a couple of minutes before they left to look somewhere else. Both girls sighed softly, and the mother ruffled her daughter’s red hair gently. “Ey, you doin’ alright kiddo?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, that’s good. I think we’re sleeping down’ere it seems.”

“Gross.”

“I agree, but it’s all we’ve got.” She laid down on the ground with her bag under her head to serve as a pillow before pulling her daughter close.

The girl looked up at her mother and snuggled close to her arm before speaking.

“Mommy, why are the bad men after us.”

Her mother paused for a moment before answering. “They aren’t bad men, Christine. They just’ don’t understand that what we do is to survive.”

“Oh.”

It was silent after that, and a soft kiss was laid upon the smaller one’s head.

“Good night, darling.”

And with that, they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its me. ya boi. enjoy questionable writing.

Chapter 2

Another week had passed at the castle just as uneventful as the week before, and the week before that. Charlotte had exhausted her efforts into avoiding conflict until her army could be at the ready, otherwise it would be a massacre on her shoulders that she did not wish to carry around forever.

So, to say that the palace doors slamming open was a slight relief upon her growing list of chores was an understatement.

It was much less so when she saw the grimace in Lieutenant Bayley’s face.

“Is there a problem, Lieutenant?”

“We have captured a common thief, said to have been causing ruckus in the nearby towns for several moons now.”

Charlotte raised an unamused brow. “And, this is of my interest because?”

Before Bayley could give any sorts of an explanation, the doors opened again, this time by a series of guards holding down three individuals, one of them screaming profanities all around as the other two struggled against their holds.

“Let me go! Let fucking go off me or I swear I’ll deck you into next week-…”

“Enough!”

Charlotte growled booming and strongly enough to draw the attention of the prisoners. The redhead and the smaller girl stilled almost immediately, heads turning in submission, but the remaining one with bright purple hair continued growling and struggling against the chains around her wrists. Charlotte was quick to walk forward and lower herself to the woman’s level, a low growl at the base of her throat.

“I _said_ enough.”

She made sure to stink up the area with commanding energy, making the struggling woman whine after a few moments of fighting and join the other two in submission. Charlotte nodded to herself, and turned her head to the first two girls only for her eyes to widen and her brows to shoot up her forehead as fast as they could go before frowning in confusion.

“Rebecca?”

——————————

Early that morning, the redhead had awoken by the sounds of general mayhem occurring nearby. Before she could react, however, a figure had jumped under the bridge and covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her screams of surprise. The woman had purple hair and was pointing up at the bridge as if to signal her to keep quiet. She was surprised her daughter had managed to not notice any of the movements, but she wasn’t going to ask too many questions, not like she could either way.

Soon the sounds of the knights in the bridge above had vanished, and the invader removed her hand from its place, allowing her captive to yell once more.

“What the actual fuck dude?!”

“My bad, lady. Couldn’t you see I was ‘boutta get smoked out there?”

She squinted. “Who are you?”

The strange woman smirked and lent a hand, “the name’s Sasha. Last name Banks. Try not to wear it down now would ya’?” She stood up from where she was and stretched her arms nonchalantly. “What about you?”

“Becky.” She squinted at the other woman. “I’m Becky. That’s all you get.”

“Got it, hotshot.” Sasha turned her head down to their other companion. “Who’s the squirt?”

“The squirt is my daughter.” Becky glared. “What do you want from us?”

“Absolutely fucking nothing, my gal. I’m just trynna not get caught.” Sasha unloaded her backpack and out came several items, including a piece of bread. “You hungry?”

Becky was still mistrusting but she gently nudged her daughter awake, who batted her eyes and scratched them gently before looking at their strange party addition. She then gasped and jumped behind Becky, hiding and only peeking her head out slightly.

“It’s alright, pumpkin. It’s just bread.”

The little girl meekly made her way forward, standing in front of her mom. Sasha’s eyes softened as she offered the bread away. She looked down at Sasha’s hands, then her eyes, before gently taking the bread from her, a soft whispered “Thank you.” muttered as she took a bite. Excited suddenly, she scarfed down the bread in just a few bites, only to then gasp softly and look back at her mom sadly.

“I’m sorry mommy! I didn’t leave you anything!”

Becky smiled and nuzzled her daughter’s cheek, who giggled in response. “It’s okay darlin’, as long as you’re fed.”

“Oh! Don’t worry squirt. I have more pieces where that came from.” She scouted in her bag and got a few other food items, offering up to Becky. “Mandarin?”

Becky smiled and took the orange into her hands. “Thank you, Sasha. Truly.”

“No prob. Hey, you’re an omega, no?” Sasha took a bite of an apple, the juice dripping down her chin. “Don’t get scared, like me too and whatever. I’m not trynna do anything, but it also means you should be moving somewhere else soon.” She bit the apple again. “If you stink up this place everyone in a two mile radius will be able to find you.”

Becky looked around and nodded. “I guess yer’ right.” She looked back at Sasha. “Well, I guess you’ll be leaving?”

“Quite indeed.” Sasha nodded and grabbed her backpack again, putting it over her shoulder. “Guess I’ll see ya.” She straightened up and proceeded to walk out from under the bridge, out of Becky’s gaze, only to enter it again moments later with her hands in the air and a crossbow pointed to her back. “Heyyyyyy, ladies. Listen, there must be some mistake I-...”

She didn’t get to finish before she was smacked in the head with the back end of the crossbow and knocked unconscious. They looked inside the arch of the bridge and noticed the redhead holding her daughter close. One of the soldiers eyes flashed in recognition and hollered behind them. 

“Lieutenant! You’re going to want to see this.”

Not too long after, another head peeked inside and her eyes widened before she sighed in exasperation.

“Now this is gonna be a pain to explain. Bring her in.”

The guards were covering their noses to try and ignore the defensive pheromones in the air as well as Becky’s growls as she covered her daughter protectively. 

The last thing she remembered was seeing the back of the crossbow before everything went black.

———————————

“Rebecca?”

A deep growl quickly slipped its way out of Becky’s throat followed by a snarl. 

“Yeah, definitely Rebecca.” 

Charlotte tilted her head slightly and looked down at the smaller individual next to Becky, she kneeled next to the child, who was quick to give an equally brave snarl and even attempted to bite at Charlotte’s nose. The queen could only be amused at the little one’s behavior, but her demeanor quickly changed once she caught a whiff of her scent and immediately turned to Becky, growling protectively.

She however directed her words at the child. “How old are you, pipsqueak?”

The child remained silent for a few seconds, before her own curiosity over knowing why she was being asked won over keeping quiet. “Four, I’ll be five in eight moons.”

Charlotte seemed to ruffle at the answer, and she straightened up before looking at Bayley. “Take that one away and everyone leave the vicinity.” She looked back at Becky. “Leave _her,_ though, and don’t worry about the chains, she won’t hurt me.”

The soldiers around look distraught, but were quick to obey as Bayley took the fighting remaining woman away and the soldiers closed the room off. A few beats of silence followed, in which the child nervously glanced between both women and whimpered when Charlotte started growling.

“Now, Rebecca, you’ve got some fucking explaining to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya fellas. Enjoy.

“I don’t have fucking shite to explain to ya’.”

“You sure as hell fucking do, Becks, showing up in my castle with a kid that reeks of me.”

“Showing up?!  _ Showing up _ ?! You think I had a choice?!” Becky was pacing around, making sure her daughter was covered by her body and keeping Charlotte as far as she would go, releasing defensive smells all over that had the Queen snorting and huffing her nose in disgust. “Your guards fucken’ dragged me over ‘ere like I was a sack o’ potatoes and then decked me in the face with a crossbow! Oh, but I’m fucking sorry for coming into your house unannounced your royal ass-pain!”

Charlotte had stayed silent. She walked closer and gently grabbed Becky by the chin, who was quick to wince and snarl in retaliation. Charlotte grunted, not necessarily commanding but just enough of a warning to the other woman to calm down. Becky stopped growling, but she certainly did not stop glaring.

“Who did this to you?”

“What?”

“I said,” Charlotte hadn’t noticed her frigid tone of voice as she spoke, “who hit you in the head?”

Becky blinked her eyes slowly, squinting in suspicion at Charlotte, before the little one interrupted their stare off.

“It was a tiny blonde lady!”

Charlotte grinned to herself before releasing Becky from her hold. “Guards!” Quickly, two of her royal guards made their presence known. “Tell Sergeant Bliss to make her way here as soon as possible.”

Both guards nodded and made their way out, leaving them alone once more. Becky spoke nervously, “What are you going to do to her?”

“Do not concern yourself with those details, you still owe me some explanations.” Charlotte hummed before tilting her head. She looked down at the child, and then back at Becky. “What’s her name?”

“Excuse me, missus’, I think I can give it myself!”

Charlotte looked back down, certainly amused at being spoken to in such way by a tiny human who couldn’t even reach her hip yet. “I… apologize. You can absolutely tell me your name yourself, little one.”

The girl nodded and raised both her arms, still in chains, and extended her hand out. “The name’ Christine. Last name Lynch. Don’ wear it out!”

Somewhere else in the castle, Becky could swear she heard Sasha snickering maniacally.

“Interesting…” Charlotte’s voice came out as a soft, amused hum as she shook the little girl’s hand. She looked up back at Becky before releasing the child and began unsheathing her sword from its holder.

“Charlotte, don’t-...!”

Charlotte was quick to break Christine’s chains with the sharp end of her sword, letting the little girl’s hands drop down to her sides at the sudden loss of weight. The little one let out a soft squeak at the sudden noise, her breathing becoming heavy and nervous. Just then, the guards arrived with Sergeant Bliss in tow, her eyes clearly showcasing obvious confusion over why she had been asked to come back.

“Ah, Miss Bliss, excellent. Guards, if you could please direct little Christine to the kitchens. Do let her endeavor in as many sweets as she might like, I’ll be calling her back later.”

The little girl looked hesitant at the thought of leaving her mother alone, but the redhead muttered a gentle “It’s fine, go.” and Christine was quick to jump towards the guards and grab their hands, leaving them slightly flustered at the action, but not unwelcomingly as they directed her out of the throne room. Alexa frowned up at Charlotte.

“Is something the matter, your Majesty?”

“It sounds like it, yes.” Charlotte said before grabbing Becky by the chains and pulling her forward towards them, the latter grunting in annoyance. Charlotte grabbed the redhead’s face gently and turned it, showcasing a red bump on the side of her head. “Did you do this, Bliss?”

The problem was the sergeant, much like her queen, was an alpha, and ruffled mildly at the pointed tone. “It seems you already know the answer, if I’m here, your Majesty.”

Silenced reigned for several moments, before Charlotte spoke again. “Is this how you treat all of your prisoners, Bliss?”

“Only if I don’t want them to ask many questions on the way, your Majesty.”

The silence this time lasted less, for it was interrupted by the crack of a palm against skin as Charlotte slapped the sergeant in the face, making the latter grunt and stumble in her step slightly. Alexa growled and straightened up, but before she could do anything, Charlotte had her on a hold by the front of her armor, followed by her neck.

“Did that feel good, Alexa?”

“N-No-…my Queen…Hrgh-…”

“Hm, I thought so, so next time, unless your prisoners are the worst of the scum, I won’t have you showcasing your Alpha qualities by smacking or injuring any of the prisoners unless it is your last defense resort, do you understand?”

“I-I-…”

“I said, Do. You. Understand?”

“Y-Yes…my Queen, it won’t happen again.”

Charlotte nodded and let go of the sergeant, who gasped for air and coughed, whimpering. The queen sighed and helped the woman up, holding her face up until the woman could breathe again. Alexa was grumbling, but she let herself get pulled close by Charlotte and breathed in her queen’s calming smell. Charlotte analyzed her face, staring at the red mark already forming on the soldier’s cheek.

“Go put some ice on that. I suppose I won’t have to tell you again?”

Alexa shook her head slowly, moving her jaw from side to side until he felt it readjust. “No, your Majesty.”

“Good. You may leave now.”

Alexa nodded and bowed before stumbling out to the exit. Meanwhile, Becky had watched the exchange in mild horror, whimpering when she saw Charlotte’s eyes land on hers, still fiery from the altercation. Charlotte’s features quickly softened, and she walked back towards Becky, who gave a few steps back in fear.

“I won’t hurt you unless you give me a reason to.”

“Boy, that’s reassuring.”

Charlotte sighed, “Becks, don’t be like that.”

“Do  _ not _ call me that!”

Charlotte leaned back at the snarl, her pride admittedly the slightest bit hurt. “I apologize…”

They stayed in silence for a few moments.

“Is…Is she mine, Rebecca?”

Still silence.

“Becky,  _ please _ .”

A sigh, and then a nod. Charlotte felt all the air leave her lungs.

“Oh, Becky…”

A restrained sob ripped through Becky’s throat as she dropped to her knees in front of her. Charlotte was quick to kneel next to her, taking the chance of holding her close and praying she wouldn’t get her arms ripped off her.

Thankfully, it seemed that wouldn’t be the case

“’m sorry…I’m s-..sorry-…” Hiccups made their way out of Becky’s body and her tears were dripping onto Charlotte’s shoulder until it was soaked. “I’m sorry-…”

“Shh…it’s alright. It’s alright now.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other, until Charlotte saw that Becky had calmed down. She leaned backwards and slowly raised the other woman’s chin until their eyes met.

“Becky, I need you to tell me everything.”

The redhead sniffled softly and wiped her tears the best she could. She then nodded.

“Okay…okay, I’ll tell you,” she said between sniffles.

“I’ll tell you everything.

——————————

“Get me out of here, you stupid little skank!”

“Ooh. I’m shakin’.”

“Oh you’ll be shaking all right when I get the fuck out of these stupid ass bars and I fly you into next Tuesday with my fist you dirty bastard!”

Bayley raised a brow, staring at her captive with clear amusement. “Oh I bet.”

“Why you little-…”

Sasha growled, guttural and angry, enough for Bayley to give a single step back in surprise before quickly frowning.

“Oh, I didn’t like that.”

“Sucks to be you.”

Bayley walked up to the bars, leaning forward against them and sticking her face between the bars. “Bite me.”

“With pleasure!” 

Bayley didn’t have time to react before she felt the other girl’s teeth knock against hers before sinking into her lips. She yelped and took a step back, wincing at the indents now left on her lower lip, feeling the blood trickling down her chin and into the floor. She wiped some of it onto her fingers before grumbling. “You fucking bitch!”

Sasha simply laughed to herself and grinned, her teeth stained with blood and her tongue slowly licking it off. “But baby, you  _ told _ me to bite you.”

Bayley snarled at the prisoner and threw the cell doors open, quickly closing them behind her. Sasha’s confidence seemed to waver slightly at having the alpha suddenly invade her space, but she didn’t let it show. She also tried not to let it show how much the stench of dominant alpha was making her sweat bullets. 

Bayley walked across the cell and stood up right in front of Sasha, bottom lip out. “Lick it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lick it clean.”

Sasha had to blink several times to fully understand what she was being asked. “Um, hell naw?”

She yelped when Bayley pushed her against a wall, not touching her afterwards but hovering menacingly close. “Try again.”

Sasha groaned and huffed, but her mind was already hazy because of the smell of alpha all around her. She stood still for a few moments before a growl from Bayley made her jump back to consciousness. 

“Don’t test my patience, Ms. Banks.”

Sasha grumbled, still defiant, but she could only resist her biology so long before it betrayed her. So, with a whimper, she leaned in and tongued at Bayley’s chin, the taste of copper reaching her taste buds. She licked a straight line up to Bayley’s lower lip before licking the wound directly, making Bayley wince softly. Once she was done, she leaned back, but not too far, with their breaths intermingling between them. She realized the alpha was no longer stinking up, but instead assessing her closely, interest bouncing in her pupils. 

“Listen, ladies, as much as I love the inherent homoeroticism that rivalry between women evokes, Bayley! The queen asked for you!”

Both girls separated suddenly, Bayley shaking her head almost as if to get herself out of a daze. She snorted out a breath and frowned to herself, then at Sasha, muttered a soft “Sorry.” before basically jetting out of the cell and slamming the door closed. The other guard simply blinked at Bayley’s retreating form before looking at Sasha and shrugged.

“Alphas, man. Who gets ‘em” 

She left too, and Sasha was left with her thoughts.

“Yeah… who gets ‘em…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) babeys

“Before I left the castle,” Becky began, her gaze centered on the floor. “After that night, Charlotte, I woke up and left only to find myself surrounded by fellow guards the moment that I stepped out into the hall. They took me and dragged me all the way to your father’s quarters. Ric…he…” She took a shaky breath. “…he wanted to talk to me. He gave me the full rundown, all the things he’d said before, but this time it was…different.”

Charlotte’s brows furrowed. “How different, Becky?”

Becky’s eyes began to tear up once more. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “He had brought up my family. My poor, poor family with not a single bit of fault in whatever situation the King had put me in. He…He…” A sob made its way out of her mouth, as the tears continued to pour. “He  _ killed _ them, Charlie. He ran them through with a sword and I had to witness their deaths with only my screams to fend for me. He then told me I should run, to run and make sure he never found me anywhere, much less near you.”

There was a tense silence for many moments after, Charlotte being stunned in place by the confession and actions of her late father. Becky resumed her talk eventually.

“I don’t know what bogus he told you, Charlotte, I don’t know what he said but that is the truth.”

”Becky-...”

“I wanted to tell you, Charlie,” Becky sniffed, pain evident in her voice. “Every day of the past years all I wanted to do was run into your arms and tell you everything but I-...” she wrapped her arms around herself, and Charlotte understood.

“Christine...”

“I didn’t know I would be carrying her into this world at all until months passed and it became evident, and then I was too afraid of what the King would do if he ever found out about her, so we just hid.”

Charlotte shut her mouth and looked at the ground, pensive. She leaned in with a hand out, softly reaching to stroke Becky’s cheek, who first flinched before leaning into the touch. Charlotte couldn’t help the small rumble of content that escaped her throat, but she was quick enough to cover it with an awkward cough. She pulled her hand back, her ears not missing Becky’s soft whine at the loss of contact, before unsheathing her word and proceeding to cut her shackles like she did with Christine. She helped the other girl stand up, holding her by the underarms to keep her straight.

“Naomi!”

A knight quickly made her way towards the door and bowed down. “You called, my queen?”

“Please ask that the staff prepare a room for Rebecca, as well as her child. Also, get me Bayley from the dungeons and ask her to come up, I have to discuss some things with her.”

The knight was quick to nod and bow once more, before taking off and following orders.

Charlotte then nudged Becky; who’s exhaustion seemed to finally be getting to her and making her sag slightly against the queens’ shoulders.

“C’mon, Becks, let's get you to a room.”

Becky chuckled and muttered under her breath. “Last time you said that I ended up pregnant.”

Charlotte pretended she didn’t hear that.

———————

Alexa’s jaw was pulsing still as she made her way down towards the kitchens to get something cold to put on her jaw to deal with the pain. The wounds on her ego, however, those would have to wait a while before they got treated.

She leaned into the castle freezers and dumped a bunch of ice cubes on a cloth before applying it to her face. She groaned in relief as she felt the cold, cold cloth make contact with her skin and start to make the area go numb. She sat down on a nearby chair and closed her eyes, basking in the pleasant lack of noise.

“Wow, you look terrible.”

Well, there goes that plan.

“Fuck off, kid.” She moaned and glared at the small child that had accompanied the prisoner, who seemed either oblivious to her annoyance, or didn’t really care much for it, which was even more annoying.

God, this was giving her a headache.

“Did the queen do that?”

“Yes, kid, the queen did it. Now go bother someone else or something.”

There were a few moments of precious, precious silence before it started again.

“You did punch my mom.”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Certainly not.”

Silence, again, short-lived.

“I think the queen might be my mom.”

Now  _ that _ caught her attention.

“What?”

“Mhm! Haven’t you seen’er? We look a lot alike, and mommy is always talkin’ to me about my other mom and saying how she was tall and blonde and with pretty blue eyes.”

Alexa squinted her eyes. She could definitely see the similarities.

“Anyway! I only came down here for the cookies, the missus’ that cooks down here is really nice, and she gave me some to share!” She took a big bite from a seemingly gigantic cookie in her tiny hands. “What’s your name, small blonde lady?”

The knight huffed and mumbled under her breath, but answered. “Alexa Bliss. Everyone just calls me either.”

“Okay, Ms. Either!”

Alexa groaned and rubbed her temples exasperatedly. “No I-... Ugh… just call me Alexa, okay?”

The child looked down at her shoes, before seeming to come to a final decision and nodding to herself in agreement. She looked back up at the knight.

“Do you wanna’ be my friend, Ms. Alexa?”

Alexa blinked a few times.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t think there’s a lot of people here who will be my friends, and you look like a nice lady, so you should be my friend!”

Alexa had to admit, there was zero to no flaw in that logic.

“I don’t think you want to be my friend, squirt.”

“Why not?” The little girl huffed, “You only punched mommy once, and you won’t do it again! Right?”

“No,” the knight grunted, “I’m not looking for the queen to beat my ass every time your mom acts up.”

“See? You’re already good! Now come on, I need to reach the high shelf over at the counter and I can’t do that alone.”

Christine ran towards Alexa and grabbed her hand, dragging her gently towards the end of the room and to a cabinet.

God, what had Alexa just gotten’ into.

—————————

Charlotte was back at the throne room after laying Becky down to rest on one of the castle’s spare bedrooms, waiting for Bayley to come meet her as she was asked. When the latter did show her face, Charlotte had to use all of her restraint to avoid her eyebrows reaching the ceiling in surprise.

“What the fuck happened to your face?”

Bayley’s face turned red. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, crazy.” Charlotte began walking, and Bayley was quick to follow. “But you stink of the prisoner so I hope you weren’t doing anything gross and non-consensual.”

“Wh-..No! I was j-.. I… shut up Charlotte I wouldn’t do that!”

“Right, right, so you didn’t stink up the place to make your mark there then?”

Bayley’s ears turned equally as red. “I-...I mean-...”

Charlotte rolled her eyes as they went down the stairs, on their way to the kitchen. “God, Bayley, you’re so fucking stupid.”

“Oh, can it!”

Charlotte couldn’t help the chuckle that left her mouth, and Bayley did join her with a smile she tried to conceal. They walked a few more steps in silence, before Bayley spoke again.

“So, a whole ass baby, huh?”

“A whole ass fucking  _ toddler, _ Bayley.” Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes, “ God, fucking Ric Flair and his constant fucking up streak.”

“Hey, but she’s here now, now all you need to worry about is how to explain this to the council without them losing their fucking minds.”

“Ugh, don’t even remind me, that’s gonna be one hell of an-...”

Charlotte opened the doors to the kitchen and-...

“Hi Ms. Charlotte!”

“...explanation.”

Charlotte saw her daughter ( _god that felt so strange to say_ ) sitting on none other than Alexa’s lap, while the latter looked at her with eyes wide as plates. Christine seemed to have taken to Alexa’s abilities to braid hair intricately. She found herself growling softly and protectively before she could stop it.

“Who’s your friend, Christine?”

“Don’t be silly! This is Lexi! She punched mommy in the face, remember?”

The queen almost wanted to laugh when she saw Alexa’s face scrunch up with a cringing expression. “Let’s not remind her, please, Christie.”

Charlotte growled again, “Christie?”

Alexa wanted to sink into the floor, but was saved by Christine’s chirpy voice. “Oh, right.” Bayley, meanwhile, was busy failing miserably at hiding her laughter behind coughs.

The queen cleared her throat. “Christine, your mom awaits in a room of the castle, Lieutenant Bayley will be taking you there.”

Christine pouted prominently, “Awww… okay…” she hopped off and walked towards Bayley, waving at Alexa excitedly. “Bye, Lexi!”

Alexa waved back, and she would never admitted, but she was very sad to see the little girl go, and much more scared to be alone with Charlotte. She heard the hallway echo’s of “Hi! I’m Christine!” and “Bayley!” so the two seemed to be getting along fine as they left. Alexa quickly stood up from the chair and bowed her head down.

“I-I’m sorry my queen-... I just-...”

“No need to apologize. I see that you followed my advice?” Charlotte pointed at the now damp cloth that previously held ice and Alexa nodded.

“I-... yes.”

“Good.” A few moments of silence. “You do anything to my daughter and I’ll bust your brains.”

“Noted.”

“Excellent. Go back to the training grounds, Sergeant. I might have a special job for you.”

Alexa could only gulp down saliva. “And what would that be?”

Charlotte simply grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY i couldn’t remember where i was writing this but guess what fellas its quarantine time so y’all get food! Thank u for sticking here y’all are the best
> 
> Also ive actually had this chapter written for months and haven’t posted it im sorry kings and queens

Becky groaned softly as she rose from her sleep, turning over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands until she was seeing dark spots, eventually waiting for her sight to settle back to normal.

It took her a little while to remember that she had not had a ceiling over her head in a long, _long_ time.

She sat up with a start as she finally took in her surroundings. She was in a room, in the castle, where the other mother of her daughter lived.

Her daughter.

_Christine!_

She quickly turned her head and sighed out a breath of relief once she confirmed that her daughter had been made to rest beside her. Her peace was short-lived, for moments later a knock on her door brought her out of her stupor.

“Rebecca, may I come in?”

Becky wrinkled her nose, first at the use of her full name, and then at the familiar smell of Charlotte that reached her nose from under the doorframe. She huffed softly at herself, scolding her racing heart.

“Come in.”

Charlotte opened the door, tentatively poking her head in, before striding in with a wide tray. She laid it at the foot of the bed, careful to not spill anything, before standing back, coughing into her hand.

“Uh…peace offering?”

Becky squinted her eyes in suspicion.

“Asuka made you bring it didn’t she.”

Charlotte flushed and hummed noncommittally, mumbling “Maybe…” under her breath.

The redhead simply rolled her eyes but made her way down to see what food had been brought. She looked at Charlotte again, who took the chance to speak once more.

“I’m sorry.”

Becky frowned. “You are?” she tilted her head slightly with overwhelming curiosity as well as rising bitterness. “Why?”

“Becks-…”

“Please, don’t call me that.”

Becky almost took it back when she saw the hurt in Charlotte’s eyes, but the latter was quick to continue. “Rebecca, I-…If I had known of my father’s intentions, if I had known I-…that you-…”

“Charlotte, you knew better than anyone that Ric Flair never thought I was any good for you.” Becky mumbled in a low voice, sadness seeping into her tone. “You, better than anyone should have known that this, that _us_ , would have never been possible, not under his eye.”

“Rebecca-…”

“And by god did I believe you. I believed you so much, Charlotte. I let you let me down and whisper sweet nothings into my ear and I-… I thought it would be okay. I let you make me believe that we would be okay, and we would be together forever like all of those fairy tales that you liked to read and tell me about.” Becky wiped at her eyes before any tears could fall. “Some forever it turned out to be.”

They were silent for a few moments, the only background noise provided by Christine’s soft snores. Charlotte leaned forward and gently put her hand over Becky’s.

“I wanted forever too, you know?”

Becky deflated at the words.

“You were my forever, Becky. I wanted to hold you every day and to wake up by your side and be crowned Queen and for you to be right there next to me. It was always you, my darling.”

“Charlotte, please don’t say those things.”

Charlotte smiled and raised her hand to lay softly on Becky’s cheek. “Afraid that you might fall for me again?”

“Afraid that you’ll realize that I never did stop falling.”

Silence reigned again, both women were breathing in sync with one another.

“That night-…”

“Oh, _jesus._ ”

“What, are you embarrassed to admit that we were together?”

Becky rolled her eyes, trying to keep the smile off her face. “More embarrassed to remember that you saw me whine over you like some desperate little-…”

“Okay, lets avert the details.” Charlotte lowered her hand down to Becky’s neck, tilting the latter’s head sideways until her neck was exposed. She purred contently at the remaining scars of a previous mating mark. “But I am glad that you kept this souvenir.”

“O-Oi! Stop that!”

Charlotte chuckled softly and pressed her nose against Becky’s neck, humming in content. She tilted her head sideways, looking towards the small child laying on the bed; she sighed gently. “God, Rebecca, if I had known-…”

“I know.” Becky hummed. “I spent a lot of my life wanting to blame you for the doings of your father.”

“He lied to me too.” Charlotte admitted, “He said you had run away, that you had thieved from the crown and were on the run like he always expected you to and reprimanded me for my foolish affections.”

“And you believed him?”

“How could I? I waited every night by the window of my bedroom, expecting to see your stupid face lean in or your red hair bouncing around in the gardens. Instead…” Charlotte leaned in and gently stroked Christine’s hair, who shook a little at the contact before leaning into it in her sleep. “I see her baby, red locks burst through those doors next to you and I am immediately enchanted by her spirit.”

“She’s stubborn, but she’s smart.” Becky smiled and playfully nudged Charlotte’s shoulder. “Very outgoing too, that’s all Flair, y’know?”

They both chuckled awhile, before Becky brought up other matters. “Is my Sasha still being held up in jail?”

Charlotte almost let an indignant growl escape her. _“ My_ Sasha? Is she an acquaintance?”

Becky rolled her eyes at the lowered pitch of Charlotte’s voice. “She’s a _friend_ Charlotte, and if she is, I would like her to be released.”

She heard Charlotte huff a jealous breath (the breath itself didn’t tell her, but the smell of irked alpha sure did), but she nodded. “As you wish. Anything else?”

“Not at all. You’re dismissed.”

Charlotte harrumphed with incredulity.”Oh, thank you, my queen for allowing me to leave!”

“You’re so insufferable.”

Charlotte hummed before standing up. “I’ll leave you two to have breakfast alone, I will retire to tell Bayley…quite a piece of news.” She bowed her head slightly and walked towards the door.

“Charlotte?”

The blonde turned around and looked directly at Becky, who was smiling softly.

“Thank you, really.”

Charlotte smiled back and nodded, before closing the door behind her.

\-------------------------------------------- 

“You cannot be serious!” Charlotte cringed at Bayley’s tone of voice and made sure to growl pointedly to get her point across.

“Bayley, do _not_ forget who you’re talking to.”

That seemed to slow Bayley down, but it didn’t make her any less angry to see Charlotte open the doors of the cell, letting now former prisoner Sasha Banks out and unshackled. “I apologize for our previous treatment, but it has been requested that you be released, and I am a woman of my word.”

Sasha narrowed her eyes at Charlotte before stepping out of the cage, rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had been. “Not sure I forgive you yet, do I get food once I get out of here?”

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Anything you would like will be made available.”

“Then yes, absolutely, you are forgiven.” Sasha grinned and rubbed her hands together. “man, haven’t had warm food in _ages_.”

“In fact,” Charlotte continued, to Sasha’s pleasant surprise, “you have been assigned your own personal guard to attend to your needs.” As she said this, she shoved Bayley forward, who quickly turned around to look at the queen with wide eyes.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Bayley, does it look like I’m joking?”

“She is a _thief!_ ”

“I am literally right here, pal.”

Bayley felt the tension between them rise, and quickly deflated in disdain. She growled and turned around to face Sasha, who had finally realized what was going on and was sporting a smug grin on her face.

“It seems I am at your service, ma’am.” She spat out.

“Damn, no need to sound so happy about it.” Sasha snickered to herself before leaning on Bayley’s shoulder. “First order of service, you will carry me everywhere, _capiche_?”

Bayley faced Charlotte once again, this time her eyes pleading, but Charlotte only nodded in Sasha’s direction.

“You heard her, get to carrying.” With that, she disappeared from the scene, leaving Bayley to reluctantly put her arms forward for Sasha to jump on them bridal style. Sasha was grinning quite proudly, while Bayley stared dead at the wall.

“This is humiliating.”

“S’pose you’ll think again about trying to make moves on prisoners huh?”

Bayley growled low but began her slow ascent towards a room designated for Sasha by Charlotte. Sasha, meanwhile, played with the ends of the soldier’s hair. She tried not to be too obvious, but she gently placed her nose against Bayley’s neck, purring at the smell of musk she encountered. “You smell pretty nice, meathead.”

Bayley rolled her eyes and made sure to let her go extra purposely harshly on the bed once they reached the room. “If you need anything else, I’ll be outside-…”

“Nono, I’m not done with you.” Sasha hummed and began tugging at her shirt, to which Bayley quickly flushed and looked away. “Bayley, right?”

Bayley’s breathing got heavy as the other girl got undressed, and she was quick to look to the floor. “Yes.” 

Sasha hummed happily. “I want you to apologize, Bayley. What you did down there was pretty fucked up, is that what you do to pretty girls?”

Bayley hummed and gave a few steps closer, making sure to make it a point to look up at Sasha’s face. “I prefer to ruin pretty girls.” Sasha’s breath hitched, but Bayley simply walked back to her previous spot and huffed. “Lucky for me, you’re not that pretty.”

It was a lie, obviously. Sasha wasn’t stupid, but she supposed she could let the Lieutenant have this small victory. “Whatever you say, daddy-o. Now the apology.”

They were silent for a few moments before Bayley sighed and bowed down slightly.

”I’m sor-...”

”No, No that won’t do.” Sasha grinned to herself and pointed at the floor in front of her. “Kneel.”

Bayley glared at the ex-prisioner, and almost had the gull of just leaving, but the smell of Sasha was stronger now and she just dragged her feet across the floor before gently falling to her knees. 

Sasha preened at the obedience. “Look up at me.”

And Bayley did, which caused Sasha’s breath to get stuck in her throat for a minute. Her eyes were searing, and livid, but with something underneath she couldn’t quite place. She hoped (silently) that it was lust.

”Apologize.”

Bayley was trying her hardest to not fall forward (and succeeding, barely). She groaned softly and shook her head before huffing.

”I’m sorry, Sasha.”

They were silent a few more moments, Sasha’s chest rising and falling in beat with her heart. She cleared her throat and looked away from the display she knew would feed many a dream later.

“Y-You’re dismissed.”

The last thing Sasha heard before the door closed was Bayley muttering under her breath about cold baths and purple hair.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i miss charlynch bros ok


End file.
